Ibu Pertiwi
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Kulihat ibu pertiwi...Sedang bersusah hati...dsb..


Disclaimer : Abang Hidekaz Himaruya...Sama seluruh rakyat Indonesia! *dipukul*

Genre : Family,Tragedy,Hurt/Comfort...dll...

Summary : Kulihat Ibu Pertiwi...Sedang bersusah hati...dsb...^^

Warning : OOC,ga-je,terlalu dramatis dan mengada-ada,banyak OC kami,garing,ini adalah fic Hetalia pertama kami...

OC : *kami akan menjelaskan OC-nya dulu*

Indonesia : Kirana Kusnapaharani (Female)

Jawa Barat : Sri Wahyuni (Eulis Kusnapaharani) (Female)

Yogyakarta : Agus Kusnapaharani (Male)

Sumatera Barat *Mentawai* : Bagas Kusnapaharani (Male)

Bali : Ni Putu Kusnapaharani (Female)

Wasior : Pino Kusnapaharani (Male)

~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~

IBU PERTIWI

_Kulihat Ibu Pertiwi...Sedang bersusah hati..._

KRIEET! Sesosok gadis membuka pelan pintu di lantai dua. "Kirana-nee...",panggilnya lembut. Dia melihat sesosok gadis yang tertidur di tepi ranjang milik 3 orang pemuda. Gadis yang masuk itu,Sri,melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang itu. Dia melirik ke meja di samping ranjang,ada 3 baskom air dingin dengan 3 lap basah. Sri tersenyum pahit melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dia mengusap pelan kening kakaknya,Kirana,yang tertidur di tepi ranjang. Tentu ia tahu kalau kakaknya juga merasa sakit seperti kedua pemuda di ranjang. Sri menatap ketiga pemuda di ranjang. Mereka tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Sri mengambil lap basah dari dalam baskom dan meletakannya di kening ketiga saudaranya itu.

Dia kembali tersenyum pahit dan menatap sayu pada empat orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Sri,jangan ganggu mereka...",panggil seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sri menoleh dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian membungkuk lalu berbisik pelan di telinga ketiga orang itu,"Kirana-nee...Agus-nii...Bagas-nii..Pino-nii...Tabahkan hati kalian ya?",bisiknya lembut. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu di mana kakaknya,Bali a.k.a Putu,sedang menunggunya. Sri kembali melirik ketiga kakaknya ketika dia menutup pintu. Mulutnya kembali membisikkan sesuatu. 'Tegarlah dalam menghadapi cobaan ini...'.

_Air matanya berlinang...Mas,Intan yang terkenang..._

"U-ugh!",Sri meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Kelas XII-1 pun menjadi ramai. Kirana merasa ada yang aneh lalu mengajak Sri ke UKS. Mereka meminta izin pada Antonio-sensei dan segera berlari ke UKS. Di UKS,Sri terus menerus merasa sakit,begitu juga Kirana. Dan akhirnya,Sri tahu penyebabnya. Air matanya mulai menggenang.

Kirana pun sudah menangis sedari tadi. Dia segera memeluk Sri dan membiarkan adiknya itu menangis dalam dekapannya. "Sri...Kuatkan dirimu...",hiburnya. Sri menggeleng perlahan,dia terus menahan rasa sakit itu dan air matanya. "Tapi Papandayan,kak...Papandayan...",gumam Sri miris. Dia tidak menduga dua gunung-nya akan seperti ini. Kirana mengangguk tanda mengerti,"Kuatkan dirimu dan hatimu,Sri...Kumohon...",kata Kirana lirih. Air matanya membasahi rambut Sri.

Sri tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit itu,dan akhirnya air matanya tumpah. "Hiks...Papandayan dan Krakatau...Kak...Papandayan dan Krakatau...Hiks...",ucap Sri disela-sela tangisnya. Kirana mersasa hatinya semakin terasa perih mendengar Sri yang biasanya ceria,tegar,dan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk semuanya itu menangis. Kenapa Papandayan dan Krakatau harus menjadi aktif? Padahal Agus,Pino,dan Bagas pun sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di kamar mereka bertiga...

'Tuhan...Kenapa semua bencana ini melimpah kepada kami? Tolong beri kami kekuatan dan ketegaran untuk menghadapinya...' batin Kirana dalam hati. Sri tetap menangis,keperihan mereka berdua terdengar sampai ke kelas XII-1. Teman sekelas mereka pun berunding untuk membantu mereka...

_Hutan,gunung,sawah,lautan...Simpanan kekayaan..._

Sri kembali menatap miris pemandangan di bawahnya. Sekarang dia tengah menaiki helikopter tepat di atas kepulauan Mentawai,tempat asal Bagas. Dulu,ketika tsunami belum menghantam daerah kakaknya itu,pemandangan dari atas sangatlah indah. Bukit hijau,sawah menghampar,lautan luas...Tapi sekarang...Yang bisa Sri lihat hanyalah sisa-sisa terjangan tsunami.

Untuk kesekian kalinya,hatinya merasa sakit dan perih. Papandayan dan Krakatau memang membuatnya begitu susah. Tapi,dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan kuat. Buktinya adalah,meski dia berada dalam kondisi lemah,tapi dia tetap pergi ke Wasior,Merapi,dan Mentawai untuk membantu korban bencana. Di sana,teman-teman juga saudara-saudari-nya membantu.

Sri kembali menatap kejauhan,di mana terlihat hamparan laut luas. 'Tuhan...Bisakah kami tegar? Bisakah kami kuat? Kami tidak setegar atau sekuat apapun...Yang membuat kami kuat dan tegar hanyalah keyakinan dan kemauan rakyat kami untuk tetap hidup...',batin Sri. Helikopter akihirnya mendarat di kepulauan Mentawai. Sri segera mengangkut beberapa bahan bantuan dan membawanya ke tempat pengungsian...

_Kini Ibu sedang lara...Merintih dan berdo'a..._

Kirana duduk di kursi goyang tua-nya. Kursi pemberian Netherelands itu sama sekali belum rapuh atau lapuk meski sudah dimakan waktu. Dia merenung,dan terus merenung. Termenung sendirian di balkon lantai 2 rumahnya,tepat di depan kamar. Dia tidak hanya merenung tentang bencana yang menimpa adiknya,tapi dia juga berdo'a.

Setiap hari do'anya selalu sama. Dia selalu berdo'a agar Tuhan memberinya kekuatan,ketegaran,dan kebaikan hati untuk sesama. Dia selalu berdo'a agar para rakyatnya diberi keyakinan akan negeri ini. Negeri ini masih bisa bertahan bila semuanya bersatu. Semboyan pemberian Empu Tantular terngiang di benaknya. 'Bhinneka Tunggal Ika'. Satu kalimat sederhana,yang berarti sejuta makna.

Dan dari banyaknya makna itu,dia menyadari satu makna yang penting. Meski hanya satu yang sakit,pasti semuanya juga ikut merasakannya karena mereka adalah satu. Karena itulah,tak ada alasan untuk tidak berbagi pada sesama. Terutama pada rakyatnya yang menderita akibat bencana yang menimpa mereka. Entah itu bencana alam,kelaparan,atau yang lainnya.

Sekarang,Proklamasi yang dilafalkan Pak Soekarno dan Pak Hatta muncul di pikirannya. Di situ tertulis bahwa Indonesia telah merdeka. Tapi dia sendiri merasa masih belum merdeka,dari bencana...Dari kelaparan...Dari kemiskinan...Dari kebodohan...Para rakyatnya belum merdeka dari itu semua. Dan dia tengah mencari cara untuk memerdekakan mereka semuanya.

Dia terus berdo'a agar negara ini diberi ketegaran dan kekuatan. Hatinya makin miris mengingat bantuan yang diberikan tertahan. Makin miris bila mendengar para wakil rakyat yang harusnya menolong mereka malah menggunakan uang mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Kenapa mereka harus dipuaskan? Bukan rakyatnya? Kenapa ada yang bisa se-egois ini? Pada saat seperti ini,masih ada yang bisa berpikir bahwa kepentingan pribadinya lebih penting daripada derita orang lain...

Bukan salahnya untuk menjadi negara yang berada di Lingkaran Api. Bukan salahnya hampir semua gunung di negara ini aktif. Bukan salahnya semua bencana ini terjadi. Maka dari itu dia hanya memohon,hanya berdo'a. Semoga para rakyatnya menyadari makna sesungguhnya dari semboyan negara ini. Semoga rakyatnya bisa mengerti kepentingan bersama dan mengutamakannya daripada kepentingan pribadi mereka.

Kirana kembali menatap ke bawah,terlihat segerombolan anak yang sedang berlarian. Mereka memegang sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'Bantuan Korban Bencana Alam Merapi,Mentawai,dan Wasior'. Dan mereka mengarah ke sebuah lapangan tempat semua bantuan hendak dikirim. Kirana memejamkan matanya,'Bahkan para anak-anak itu mengerti akan arti dari semboyan itu...Apakah semua rakyatku juga begitu?',tanya Kirana dalam hati. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke lapangan itu. Dia sekarang hendak membantu para relawan di sana. Dan untuk merenung lagi...

THE END

Kirana : Yak! Kurasa cukup sampai sini...

Qiao : Haaah...Akhirnya selesai juga...

Agi : Hai,semuanya! Aku author baru yang menjadi satu dengan kedua kakak-ku! ^^

Kirana : Ah~~ Agi-chan! Ini cerita pertamamu kan?

Agi : U-urgh...Kirana-nee...Panggil aku Agi-kun...

Qiao : Loh? Kau kan cewek?

Agi : Tapi,teman sekelasku biasa memanggilku dengan '-kun'...Yah? Nee-chan? Nii-chan? *puppy eyes*

Kirana + Qiao : *sweatdroped dengan muka seperti _ _"* (_Inner heart : Ugh...Kamu tau kan,kalau memakai jurus itu kami tak bisa bilang tidak...?_)

Agi : Baiklah! Saya sebagai author baru,mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian! JAA~~~~!

Kirana + Qiao : Uugh...Agi-chan benar-benar imut untuk ukuran anak kelas 6 SD...

Agi : Agi-KUN...

Kirana + Qiao : Umm...Iya deh,Agi-kun...(_Inner : Gini deh,rasanya punya ade' imut-imut tapi tomboy..._)

Kirana : Yosh! Kita sampai di sini,maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati anda...

Agi : Hehehe...Sebenarnya lagu ini masih ada lanjutannya...Tapi,karena kepanjangan,jadi kami hanya menulis bait pertama...Insya allah ada sekuel-nya...

Qiao : Yak..Kami pamit dulu,pembaca sekalian! Jaa~~~!


End file.
